The Day I Saw An Angel
by JadedXO
Summary: Lux (OC) is a part of Rick’s group. She ends up killing a traitor in Alexandria’s mist while Negan and the Saviours are there. Rick was shocked she took the situation into her own hands. Negan was impressed.
1. chapter 1

This is my first Negan Fic and I am a bit nervous cause I've read so many good ones. I don't want to fuck this up lol. It's short like most of my stories start, as feelers. Read and review please :)

Characters: Negan x OC

 **Warnings: cussing? Violence? Maybe some smut? Uh... Negan? Lol**

* * *

Summary: Lux (OC) is a part of Rick's group. She ends up killing a traitor in Alexandria's mist while Negan and the Saviours are there. Rick was shocked she took the situation into her own hands. Negan was impressed.

* * *

An argument had broken out in the streets of Alexandria just as Negan and the Saviours were walking up but everyone had been so engrossed with the argument They didn't notice.

"No! You snake. You were going to sell us out to the highest bidder huh?" A resident yelled at Thomas.

Rick tried to intervene and keep the situation civil, but everyone was so angry. Rick noticed Negan and started to approached him to try to explain what was happening but Negan raised his hand, gesturing to Rick to be quiet. He wanted to see what would happen.

Michonne was now trying to break up the scuffle forming. She managed to pull the people off Thomas. Just moments before they found out he was leaking information to other groups about Rick and his team. He had even been stealing supplies and holding out when he went to scavenge. He was aiming to get to the Sanctuary and that was his next move.

Everyone is still yelling and trying to deflate the situation. Lux rolling her eyes gets up from her position leaning on a nearby light pole and walks over to Thomas, calmly. Her black leather boots softly thunder as she approaches. But no one could guess what would happen next. Once she gets to him, Thomas looked up. The sun was directly behind her, casting a halo around her shadowy figure. She pulls her gun out and shoots him square in the forehead. Everyone becomes very quiet and still, looking to her like she sprouted another head.

Lux simply says, "Oh don't look at me like that. He was a liability. He stole from us. He would've definitely done it again. And let's be frank. He was a little shit." He English accent thick as ever. "I mean he beat poor Lydia over there every chance he got when we weren't looking. Thomas hindered our progress."

Lydia looks down shyly, though she was quite relived that her abuser was gone. Rick comes over to Lux ready to reprimand her for her actions. "Lux! We don't solve problems that way!"

Carl interjects agreeing with his dad, "yeah. Would you shoot any one of ya the second we did something you don't like?"

Suddenly there's a slow clap forming behind the crowd and it's Negan himself stepping forwarding, smiling at Lux. "Fucking hell Doll. That was beautiful. I am im-fucking-pressed."

Lux looks to the man she hadn't actually met yet. "I mean Rick, where have you been hiding this angel? She's a fucking breathe of fresh air." He's still surveying her.

Funny enough, she had angel wings tattooed on her back. Normally the wings peak out just below the curls of her chocolate hair laying softly on her skin, but today she had it up in a bun. Lux was every bit the anti-hero. She did what she had to do for the group and the greater good. Every since she bumped into Daryl and Rick out on a run almost 9 months ago, she considered the Alexandrians family. And she got shit done for family.

"Look, I'm gonna take her." Negan continues.

"Take me?" Lux cuts him off.

Rick steps between them confronting Negan, "you're not taking her. She's not property to be had."

Negan studies Rick, gripping Lucille just a little tighter than he should have. "Listen Rick." Accentuating his name. "Either I take her, or I kill two of you. The choice is yours." He says smiling sadistically.

Lux steps forward putting her hand on his shoulder, "Its okay Rick. I'll go."

"Good. Go pack your shit. We're leaving in 20." He shouts back to Simon. "Load all that shit in the trucks." He puts his arm around Rick like they're pals and he continues. "Now I realize I've taken now two of your people. Pretty damn good ones at that but… well fucking hell I just want her."

"Now Doll, I didn't want to have to do this, but you got pretty out of fucking hand back there." Negan explains to Lux.

 _"I'll fucking kill you. Don't fuck with me." Lux spits to a Saviour._

 _One of the guys, Rich, tried "guide" her to the truck by pushing her along and she jacked her elbow back and hit him in he nose._

 _"Fucking bitch." Rich says holding his nose._

 _Somebody else tried to grab her and she punched him._

 _Negan had to step in, despite how much he enjoyed her feistiness._

Now she's sitting a truck with her hands tied in between Negan in the passenger seat and Simon driving.

"Fair enough. But you could not have thought I was going to make this easy for you." Lux smirks to Negan.

Simon lets out a small chuckle, while Negan responds. "Fucking hell Doll. Don't look so pleased about being" he throws up air quotes, "taken captive."

Lux would do anything to protect those people back in Alexandria even if it meant sacrificing herself. For the greater good, she would go with Negan and make the best of it.

Negan continues, "we'll talk more once we arrive but your fearlessness and ability to get shit done. I could always use somebody like that on my side." He turns to her with a serious look, "but if you betray me or try any shit, I will not hesitate to bash your skull in with Lucille."

"I'd expect nothing less." Lux turns away from him looking straight ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the Sanctuary was quiet. Lux was thankful. Though she hadn't really protested coming with Negan, she wasn't exactly thrilled to have been plucked from her peaceful existence.

Negan had a couple of his guys take her to what she presumed was his room.

"Sit." The guy told her as he pointed to the sitting area of the bedroom. "Boss'll be right in."

"Splendid. I can't wait." She deadpanned.

The man shot her an annoyed look. She got the feeling that not many people would get on with her here. But she really didn't give a fuck, if we're being honest.

Negan finally arrives and takes a seat across from her, leaning Lucille against the arm of the couch. "Now Doll. Bet you're wondering why you're here. Well, I like you. I like what I fucking saw back there. And I need you." He eyes her intently. Lux couldn't peg exactly what he meant.

She leans forward to challenge him, "so what exactly do you NEED from me?"

He chuckles, "that depends on you, sweetheart. Now the way things go around here is you either work for points to get shit, become a Saviour, of course you still have to work but it pays more and there are perks, you can end up like your friend Darryl, or you can become one of my wives." He leans back with a glorious smile.

Lux has heard about his wives and she was afraid that that was why he wanted her. She decided to admonish against the idea. "One of your wives?" She laughed so hard he started to get offended. "Pass. I'll be a Saviour or whatever." She waved her hand dismissively. "And what have you done with Darryl?"

"Well jeez, don't worry about my feelings or anything." He tries to brush it off. "It ain't half bad. You just lay around all day, and what for me to get home. And you get all the free shit you want."

Lux chuckled inwardly, it seemed like he was really trying to sell her on the idea. She also took note of how he cleverly ignored her question about Darryl. "Didn't you say you liked my, what was it, fearlessness? Surely my talents would be wasted, lounging about all day doing shit."

"You're right." He grabs Lucille and stands up. "How about a tour and I show you to your room?"

"What? No cell?" She asks feigning shock.

Negan opens the door for her to follow through, "I'm trying something different darling. Hopefully you won't kill me point blank like that poor bastard back there."

"If you don't give me another reason to." She says seriously. He merely nods. "So, you ignored my question about Darryl."

Turning down another corridor he takes a breath and stops to look at her. "First of all, you're already getting a little privilege here talking to me so freely, I don't normally allow this type shit, watch it. Secondly, don't worry about Darryl. Y might bust him out and run back to Alexandria together. Then I'll have to kill you, him and everybody else. And we don't want that, do we?"

Lux was starting to think she couldn't play Negan like she thought she could. Him being impressed with her would only go so far. She had to play this smarter. "You're right."

He eyes her suspiciously, "that's it? I expected more of a fight."

She merely shrugs, "Just wait for it." She smiles at him.

* * *

First, he showed her the living quarters. She would be placed on a floor with the other Saviors. Of course Negan explained how someone would be standing guard until he determined it wasn't needed anymore. Basically, she would be a prisoner, her every move monitored, until she gained his trust.

"And thru here is the eating area." Negan said as she followed him through the entrance.

After stopping to have dinner he escorted her back to her new room. "Well Doll. Get some rest. You've got your first run tomorrow."

Lux cocked her eyebrow up. "First? I've been on plenty of runs."

"Not with me you haven't." Negan smiled widely turning to leave her alone in her room. "Sweet dreams."

"Not likely." She mumbled to herself.

She settled into her new digs, thinking back to her people in Alexandra. She'd much rather be there. And she hoped to God Negan wouldn't make her hurt anyone of them prove some loyalty bullshit to him. He couldn't be that deranged. Or maybe he could. She didn't actually see what happened to Glenn and Abraham, but she heard about it. There's no way she could fight back against this man and the group he built without them hurting everyone she cared about in this fucked up world.


End file.
